


Slow

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Atem being a moody diva, F/M, Married Life, Mild Language, Off-Grid AU, Prideshipping, References To Past Smut, Seto Kaiba driving like an old lady, Slice of Life, YGOPridecember2020, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, altered character ages, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Pridecember 2020 Prompt: SpeedNow in his mid-thirties, Seto Kaiba has become a very fastidious driver, much to his family's embarrassment. AU, Domestic fluff, Prideshipping. Part of the Pridecember2020 challenge.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened to the formatting of this one. I used Google docs so I could write at work on breaks, but it doesn't import well for some reason. I made it work. xD 
> 
> I've always pictured Kaiba as either an absolute reckless leadfoot or a very slow, cautious driver. There is no in between. 
> 
> When police want to specifically pull a motorist over, they will use both lights and sirens, since they have their lights running almost constantly. They also frequently use megaphones to issue instructions warnings("driver, it's illegal to text and drive!"). They will also use it to announce if they're going to run a red light or stop sign, or employ other forms of extreme driving when responding to emergencies. 
> 
> Tristan gets a cameo appearance in this one as a highway patrol officer. 
> 
> In Japan, most freeway speed limits are 100kph(roughly 60mph), and most streets/roads are 60kph(about 37mph). These are also the default national speed limits if none are posted. 
> 
> Part of the Off-Grid AU. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Seto - 37  
> Atem - 35  
> Mokuba - 25

"For heaven's sake, Seto! Everyone is passing us."

The silver Nissan drove gently down the freeway at a respectable 100 kph and as Atem pointed out, nearly every vehicle on the freeway was flying by, some going as fast as 145.

"I will not have my driving record tarnished by speeding tickets," Seto admonished. "The media has a field day with them and speed limits exist for a reason." 

"Law enforcement doesn't care if you're within a 5 kph buffer. You could go at least 105, probably even 110." Atem adjusted his seat belt. From the backseat, Mokuba counted the cars that were passing them. Thirty-five, thirty six, thirty seven…

"You could probably just slip a few thousand yen to the cop and be on your way if you got caught," he said. 

" _Mokuba_!"

Atem slipped his hand behind his seat and gave the younger Kaiba a high-five. 

"Don't encourage him," Kaiba groaned.

"We won't die if we go 105," Atem said. It's not like you're weaving through traffic and not signaling or something."

"Unsafe. I refuse to put us in mortal peril for the sake of saving thirty seconds." 

"I just said we would be _fine_." Atem sighed irritably. 

Seto moved his foot from the accelerator to the brake, downshifted into fourth gear, and slowed the car to eighty. 

"Seto!" Atem cried.   
  
"Oh my God," Mokuba murmured. More cars were now passing, some honking as they went by. Atem slumped down into his seat as far as he could. From the backseat, Mokuba did the same.   
  
"Seto, you drive slower than Jii-san." Atem pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Yeah, you used to be a leadfoot," Mokuba chimed in. "What happened?"

"I grew up and realized that driving at high speeds is dangerous and irresponsible. I am beholden to KaibaCorp and more importantly, to you and Atem. I need to be careful." 

"So you're saying you got old and lost your sense of fun," Atem teased.

"Nobody appreciates the lengths I go to when it comes to protecting this family," Seto groused. He accelerated the car back up to 100 and shifted back into fifth. 

To both Atem's and Mokuba's relief, car horns stopped honking. 

Three nights later Seto found himself on a long, empty, open stretch of country road on the outskirts of Domino City. It was part of his commute home, having relocated himself and his family to a 25-acre modern, lavish homestead off the grid. 

The long stretch of highway was coming. There was never any traffic at this hour. 

_Maybe just once,_ he thought. _Just to remember._ The first part of the stretch was a bridge over a large river, which meant no wildlife crossing the road. 

As he drove onto the bridge he pushed the accelerator to the floor. The speedometer display ticked up with each passing second, to 100, 110, 120…

He kept it floored a bit longer, easing off the pedal when the display read 150. 

He felt the adrenaline rush through him as the bridge lights flew by in a blur. He remembered the thrill of tearing down the highway in his twenties, with Atem next him, smiling excitedly, head on his shoulder. They’d fly down the freeway at reckless speeds, and drive off to secluded areas, away from any traces of civilization and human life. Seats would recline and clothes would be unfastened or removed completely, hands roaming, mouths exploring-

Red and blue flashing lights broke his reverie. Sirens followed. 

"Fuck," he hissed. He pulled over at the nearest safe spot. He rolled down his window and began gathering the required forms of identification, registration and insurance as the officer hopped off his motorcycle and walked to the car. 

“ _Kaiba?_ ”

  
Kaiba whirled around to see Tristan staring into his car, flashlight pointed down and away from his eyes. 

  
“Taylor.” Seto handed Tristan the required paperwork along with his license. 

~-~-~-~-~

Seto tiptoed through the side door entrance and into the mud room. Shoes were silently slipped off and placed in the cubby, and he crept into the hallway, praying that Atem and Mokuba had gone to bed...  


No such luck.

While Mokuba appeared to have retired for the night, Atem was still up, curled in a chair next to the fireplace, phone in hand, red eyes locked squarely on his much taller husband. 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Seto said. 

  
“You weren’t responding to your phone. I was trying not to worry.” 

  
Seto felt himself deflate. He knelt down next to Atem and ran a hand though his wild black and blonde hair. Atem’s eyes narrowed and didn’t move. Seto realized, with horror, that the last sentence out of his mouth probably wasn’t the best way to greet one’s spouse when they’ve been waiting up for you.

  
Seto rested his hand on Atem’s knee. “I promise you I wasn’t out doing anything untoward or unfaithful. “I…”  
“...yes?” 

  
“I got pulled over.”

  
“For _what_?” 

Seto stared down at his feet, suddenly feeling very sheepish and childlike, as if he’d been busted for sneaking out of the house, or partying past curfew, or some other teenage delinquent behavior.   
“Speeding,” he finally said. 

  
Atem snorted. “You insult my intelligence. Maybe if you told me you’d decided to drive even slower than normal I’d believe you. So what really was so important you couldn’t be bothered to check your phone?” 

  
“I swear to fucking god I got pulled over! Ask Taylor! He’s the one who caught me.”

  
Atem looked back up at him. “Tristan?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Caught you speeding.”

  
“Yes.” 

  
“So if I call him tomorrow-”

  
“Yes!” cried Seto. “I hit the bridge and you and Moki are always up my ass about how slow I drive so I decided ‘fuck it’ and I just floored it, and then I was thinking about how we used to zip around out here when we were younger and find places to fuck and as I got off the bridge he gunned me.” 

  
More silence, and then Atem collapsed into a fit of laughter, pausing only when he noticed his phone light up. He gingerly unlocked the screen to find a text from Tristan. 

_I caught your man going 150 over the bridge tonight. He’s hitting that mid-life crisis early xD_

Seto watched Atem’s eyes soften and his face fall. 

"Oh Seto," he murmured, eyes fixed downwards on his phone. "I'm being horribly irrational, aren't I?"

"Nobody's perfect." He knelt back down beside Atem and tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. "I slowed down an entire lane of traffic earlier this week to try and prove my point." 

Atem cringed. "I remember." 

Seto trailed a hand up Atem's cheek. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I had an international meeting that ran late, and then I got pulled over and I just wanted to get home." 

"I'm sorry too. I've been a bit high-strung lately, I suppose. We should probably get some sleep." 

Seto kissed Atem's forehead and pulled him up and out of the chair. 

They went through their evening routine and climbed into bed. Seto forewent his usual routine of reading and opted for burying his face in the crook of Atem's neck, arm slung around his tanned, toned waist. Atem stroked his hair. 

"One-fifty?" Atem asked. 

"One-fifty." Atem's fingers massaged gentle circles on Seto's scalp and it was making him feel delightfully drowsy. 

Atem paused for a moment in deep contemplation. "According to the posted speed limit on the bridge, that would have constituted reckless driving."

"It was." 

Atem chuckled. "You know, Seto, that's _really_ irresponsible and the media would have had a field day if you had your license suspended. You might want to consider driving a bit slower-"

"Oh fuck off," Seto growled. "You're the worst."

"I love you too."

From his phone, Atem shut off the lights in the bedroom and they went to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know how I feel about this one. It got it done and it's okay, but I feel like there's room for improvement but I'm not quite sure how to fix it? I might revisit it later. 
> 
> Anywho, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. <3 As always, thanks for the likes/comments/shares/love!


End file.
